eapacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Bonhomme
History Born in Portland, Maine to two fitness trainers (his father, Christophe Bonhomme, a former UFC fighter), Sean spent a lot of time alone as a child. His parents enrolled him in a lot of sports, pushing him as hard as they could and coating the pressure on thick, but they refused to let him go to birthday parties, playdates, and other activities with other boys his age because they didn't think any child was as gifted as their's and they thought it would be a distraction. The only other kid he ever really got to know was his older cousin, Austin Holiday, who he never saw often. Once in Junior High, the Bonhomme's parenting skills started to show negative side-effects. Like his dad, Sean knew how to get what he wanted by using his fists, not by working hard for it, and he only knew how to talk through shouting. Sean went through a series of middle schools, constantly being expelled for violence. At his Uncle Aaron's suggestion, Clara and Christophe sent their son to live with him and Austin in their bachelor apartment and to attend Edgar Allan Poe regardless of the fact Sean hated the performing arts. Friendships Austin Holiday Sean's older cousin, Austin, though very different from him is Sean's best friend. Austin seems to be the only person who can be paitent with Sean. They lived together, sleeping on Austin's pull out couch, until Sean was sentenced to prison for sexual assault and second degree domestic violence towards his girlfriend, Grazia Rossi. Currently, Austin is one of the very few people who visits him in jail though their friendship has been jilted since Austin testified against him in court. 'Lestat Bickel' The two met in juvinelle detention and even though Lestat was released, Sean still keeps in touch. Sean never informed him why he was locked up and Lestat did the same, but the two bonded through sports and other similarities. *In general, Sean doesn't actually have a lot of friends since his past with Grazia, turning most people into enemies. 'Relationships' Grazia Rossi Before Grazia, Sean was content to jump from bedroom to bedroom having slept with most of the cheerleaders and party girls like Talia Roy, and Deidre English. However, Sean quickly became obbsessed with the youngest Rossi when he first realized how unattainable she was. There was nothing easy about being with Grazia, she was constantly turning him away, she had three brothers who made it impossible for him to be alone with her, and she wasn't actually allowed to date him for two years. However, Sean weaseled his way in through fear and for their three months together, he was as happy as he'd ever been since he had all the control. Even before they were together, the violence was obvious. In order to get what he wanted from her, sexual and otherwise, Sean would lose his temper and beat on Grazia until she gave in or just couldn't fight back. In the process of getting them to stay together, Sean knocked out Grazia's tooth, gave her a total of three black eyes, broke her brother, Lyric Rossi's nose, and more. He went to jail a total of two times for her and even though she took him to court, won, and had him locked up with a serious sentence, he is still determined to get her back and as soon as he learns how to write letter to her, he will.